At Long Last
by gabandxena4eva
Summary: Set right after the Warehouse is saved. Helena awaits fate from regents and may there be something between her and Myka. Please review I am horribly vain and thrive solely on the adoration and criticism of those who read my works! The more reviews the more motivated I feel to write more.
1. Chapter 1

Myka sat anxiously with Pete and Helena. Artie was talking to the regents about Helena's fate. She knew this time she would have no say as it had been her report that had allowed Helena back into the Warehouse and given her the means to nearly destroy the world. Right now she just wanted to take Helena into her arms and tell her that everything would be ok. Helena seemed to sense her need to be close to her. She moved over so their thighs were pressed against one another on the couch.

Pete stood on the other side of the room. He had sat, walked around, laid down and then gone back to pacing until Helena had threatened to take away gravity to glue him to the ceiling again. Now he just looked back and forth between the two women and out the window. Myka knew he was torn. Helena seemed different now. She had worked with him long enough to know he had the same feeling she did. That Helena would do anything and give anything to save both them and the Warehouse. She hoped Artie could sense it as well.

Leena walked in bearing a trey full of tea and cookies. Pete dove on it and used the food as a distraction for the tension. Myka grudgingly left Helena's side to go and pour both herself and the Victorian woman a cup. She brought it back over and handed the hot mug back to Helena who took a long sip.

"Leena darling, for an American you make quite the cup of tea. Or are you using some artifact from an English tea set." Leena smiled and shook her head.

"No, actually Ms. Fredrick taught me when I was hired to run the bed and breakfast. While we were going over my duties she asked me for a cup of tea. That was the only time I've ever seen her spit anything out."

Everyone let out a laugh that lasted a little too long to mask everyone's unease. It made it worse when Claudia walked by. She walked through the living room ignoring everyone and appeared to be looking for something. After a few moments of routing around she threw a drawer out of a table and stomped back upstairs. At the crash of the door Helena jumped and her hand found Myka's. She squeezed tight in response. Pete saw the motion and smiled. Even in high stress situations he was still Pete. Leena was looking at them too with a smile and a slight blush.

Out of nowhere Ms. Fredrick appeared. Everyone quickly shot to their feet and Helena pulled her hand out of Myka's. She instantly missed the warmth and support but it was Helena on trial here and she knew she would be forced to stand alone. Helena took two steps forward quickly and stood before Ms. Fredrick. She was not as proud as she normally was. He head was bowed but she still looked up respectfully. Her hands were clasped behind her back and Myka knew whatever her fate she would accept it with grace.

"Ms. Wells." Ms. Fredrick's voice never betrayed any expression of what would become of Helena. "As you know recent actions have been taken into consideration in your ever reevaluated case. Do you have anything to say on your behalf?"

"No madam." Her voice seemed to waiver. "I am aware of my actions and though I have come to regret them that does not make them excusable. I will abide by the decision you and the regents have come to without a fight or complaint."

"There was quite a bit of talk of restoring Emily Lake and returning you to the Janus coin, but as we know that has been compromised. You also seem capable of escaping what we thought would have been an inescapable bronzing. We are running out of options in regards to you Ms. Wells."

A small gasp escaped Helena and she grabbed for the locket of Christina hanging at her neck. She had to bite her lower lip to keep her composure but true to her word she stood by waiting on their decision.

"That is why we have decided to reinstate you Agent Wells. You will of course be under the closest scrutiny and will be kept on the strictest trial period until you have proven your loyalties. Your clearance level is only enough to do inventory." She paused and looked to Pete and Myka. "And I am sure your fellow agents will keep a close eye on you."

Helena just stammered. "Are you, are you saying that I am, well in fact that I…"

"Are an agent again, yes Ms. Wells. I suggest you thank Agent Neilson. This was all done because of his assurances to us of your character. Welcome back, H.G."

And just like she had arrived she was once again gone. Pete was the first to react. He rushed over and swooped up the Helena. He picked her up and swung her around while she kicked wildly in an attempt to get down. Eventually he set her down and just hugged her.

"I knew there was good in you Lady Cookoo. Now can we finish that kiss we started in London."

Helena backed away laughing. "I am sorry Pete. You were wonderful when I was using you but I am afraid you are not really, what's the expression, my type." They were all laughing then and much more relaxed than they had been before. Pete kept making over-exaggerated pouting faces making them laugh all the harder.

Leena then came over and also gave Helena a much briefer and gentler hug. "I knew you had changed. There is something so different about your aura. There is still darkness there but there always will be. Now though it so small it's almost unnoticeable." Helena smiled in response and then turned to Myka.

Myka stood by the couch were she had sat when Ms. Fredrick had entered the room. She just stood there smiling at Helena. When she approached she held out her hand awkwardly when the writer approached her. Ignoring it Helena moved and pulled Myka close up against her. Myka quickly wrapped her arms around Helena and held her tight as she had wanted to all morning. It took her a moment to realize she was crying. She quickly wiped away the tears away before anyone else noticed as the two finally moved apart.

"Well I do believe a little celebration is in order." Myka glanced at Helena quickly because she thought she had heard a crack in her voice. "We have all come together to save the Warehouse and I must say that I am rather excited that I am not to be incarcerated or executed, so dinner on me?"

**A Few Hours Later**

Myka sat between Pete and Helena in a small booth at a diner downtown. Leena and Artie sat across from them. They had invited Claudia but said she didn't see anything that needed to be celebrated. They of course had offered to stay with her but she had wanted to be left alone. They had finished dinner and were just taking the last bites of their desserts. All through dinner the conversation had been light. Helena was entertaining everyone with a story of how she had been forced to dress as a man in order to get aboard a ship to New Zealand and then was caught in an act of passion with her partner by the captain.

Halfway through the story her hands had fallen into her lap. One had casually come to rest on Myka's knee. She sat there laughing politely but was completely distracted throughout the story. When it came to how Helena had managed to barter passage home by promising the captain (a new one) a signed copy of The Island of Doctor Moreau the table broke into laughter again and Helena's hand had slipped further into Myka's lap to grab her hand.

When the story had ended the bill came which Helena insisted on covering completely. It turned out she had set up a fund that had collected all the royalties from her books that would have been available to her once she was debronzed. She found herself almost in the situation of the man in When the Sleeper Wakes.

"Well everyone the night is still young and so are the rest of you." Everyone laughed again. "I insist in taking you all to the only place that remains open past 8 in this town."

"The ice cream shop?"

"Pete," Myka rolled her eyes, "you are literally are still chewing your dessert."

"I had a more adult scene in mind. I mean the bar across the street. I called earlier Pete and they have an ample selection of non-alcoholic beverages."

"I'm good. No sleep the past few days. Now that I've been fed I need to sate one of my other two needs and pass out. Leena, you want to stay or catch a ride back with me?"

"I'll go with you Pete I really want to check on Claudia. There is something so dark at the edge of her aura it almost scares me." She and Pete picked up their coats and headed towards the door. Pete cast one glance back at Myka but she was frozen in place my Helena's hand still clutching hers.

"What about you Artie? You look like you could use a drink."

"I could but unfortunately not as much as I could use some rest. Thank you for dinner." He started out and then paused. "Take tomorrow off. Tell Pete not to come in too. I could use a day to sleep in and I think we have all earned it."

Helena got up and went to Artie. "Thank you so much for everything you have done for me."

He stuttered for a moment. Then stopped and surprisingly hugged Helena. "I know you would give everything for the Warehouse. Now do NOT make me look like fool in front of the regents. I called in a lot of favors on this one. Goodnight H.G., Myka good job."

Helena walked back over and glanced over her shoulder. "How does he know these things? Anyway to the bar it is." She extended her hand down to Myka to help her out of the booth. "Looks like it will be just you and I love, not that I am complaining. Come on, we're going on a date."

The last thought in Myka's mind was…date? before Helena was pulling her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When the two women entered the bar Myka realized Helena had probably planned for this. Where she had just thrown on a pair of jean, trainers and a comfortable t-shirt the woman from the 19th century had dressed up, which really made them stand out in the bar in this tiny town where a shirt without rips was fancy. Quite a few eyes turned their way, a few lingered quite a while on Helena. She seemed not to notice though as she made her way to the bar. Myka was a few steps behind too distracted to walk or think straight. She would have preferred to have settled into a booth like at the restaurant but Helena had chosen to sit along the bar. By the time she sat down Helena had already ordered two gin and tonics.

"I hope you don't mind but I believe you once told me you enjoy gin." Her smile was so infectious the Myka would have drunk poison if she had been offered.

"I do love gin it reminds me of Christmas. You know the last time I drank gin I ended up getting Pete drunk. Or that may have been vodka tonics. I just remember wanting to get drunk until an artifact hit."

The drinks had arrived and Helena slowly sipped at hers. Myka got lost in the full lips wrapped around the tiny black straw. It took her a moment to realize those lips were forming words and even longer to realize that they were directed at her.

"Darling? Myka are you ok?" Her fingers came to rest gently on Myka's forearm. "Are you feeling well, do you need to go home?"

"No, what no sorry. My mind just went somewhere else for a minute. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that you must tell me that story. I have been sharing stories all night and you have remained so quite I am afraid I have been boring you."

"No not at all." The last think Myka wanted Helena to think was that she bored her. "I guess I'm just tired like everyone else. I'll be fine." Helena nodded and then looked at her expectantly so Myka launched into the tale of the bookends that once belonged to Robert Louis Stevenson. She had just gotten to the part where they had first switched bodies and Helena burst into laughter.

"Just how many times do you think Pete touched your breasts?"

"I don't know and don't want to. I told him not to and I got him in really good with his girlfriend later so he better not have."

"To think, if I had been able to return to the Warehouse right after helping you and Claudia with Godfry's spoon that could have been me."

Myka swallowed hard. Until she saw the laughter in Helena's eyes. "It turned out to be pretty serious actually. The artifact almost killed the both of us." She went on to finish the story and told Helena how she had returned the right head to the right body and her and Pete became their own people again. When she finished she noticed a man standing by Helena. Her eyes called Helena's attention to the man and she turned to face him. He had obviously come to flirt with her. He sat without invitation and ordered another round of drinks.

"Thank you but I am finished." She turned back to Myka but he put his hand on her shoulder. Myka felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as the man was quite attractive. Helena spun to face him knocking his hand away. "I informed you I don't need another drink. Now if you would please excuse me I am here with my friend.

"She's hot too, I'll take both of you home." He reached out to put his arm around Helena's waist and three seconds later was one the floor with a broken hand and Helena's foot at his throat.

"Now I suggest you find someone more docile and to your tastes to take home." A smirk crossed her face, "Before you get hurt." She let him up and he began to interject. "You are very much not my type." With that she turned around and caught Myka's lips with hers. They held on for what seemed to Myka both an eternity and over in a second. She then turned to the bar tender and said, "This man has most graciously agreed to pay for our drinks isn't that so kind." They left the bar to smiles, laughter and catcalls.

Helena had wrapped her arms around one of Myka's as they strolled back across the street to the car. When they got there Myka fumbled with the keys and dropped them before she even got them close to the door.

"Darling are you alright? Did you have too much to drink? I could drive home or we could walk around a bit until you are feeling better."

"No, no. I'm not drunk."

"Perhaps it is an after effect of when I did this?"

Helena pushed into Myka and once again found her lips. This time there was no doubt that it lasted longer than a second. It was a good thing her SUV was behind her because Myka wasn't sure she could stand on her own anymore. Helena didn't let up. She was holding back in the beginning but sensing no resistance from Myka she continued. Her arms locked around Myka's neck and she leaned further in. Helena's tongue brushed across Myka's lips begging entrance which Myka readily gave. Her hands came to rest on Helena's hips and pulled her closer. Other people began filing out of the bar and going to their cars most trying their best to actively ignore the two women but they were merely a passing distraction.

After everyone else had gone Helena finally pulled back. It took them a moment to catch their breaths. Myka moved in not wanting to stop and Helena allowed her a kiss for moment but then pulled away again.

"As truly lovely as this is we should probably head back. If not they will begin to talk and worry. I am not sure either of us are in the mood to explain anything tonight." Myka could only nod her agreement as she got into her car with Helena and began back to the B&B.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter will steal something from the B.B.C. mini-series Jekyll. _

**Chapter 3**

Myka tried to concentrate on the road but she was very glad that at this hour there really wasn't many people on the road. After a few minutes of clutching the steering wheel she could finally begin to feel herself relax. Her mind was churning in an attempt to even begin to process the past two days. Her hand had at some point come to rest on the shift in the middle console. Myka was so deep in thought she had forgotten Helena was even there. She was reminded when Helena reached out to grab her hand. Instinctually she jerked away.

"Sorry darling, I thought it would be okay." Myka glanced over at the British woman beside her. She had withdrawn and her normal composure seemed shaken. Immediately she reached out and took Helena's hand in her own.

"Of course it's ok. Just, it's a long time since someone tried to hold my hand when I'm driving."

"Is everything between us all right Myka? I feel like you have been distracted since this morning. If there is anything I do that is making you uncomfortable please feel free to tell me." Myka spared another glance at Helena. She sat stiff backed at staring at Myka with soft and nervous eyes.

"Of course but you have to understand it's a lot for me to process on a normal day and I am recovering from finding you again, then losing you just as quickly, having Pete nearly destroy you forever and then you falling into Syke's hands. Then we found Jinx dead, I nearly had my skull sliced open, was nearly strangled to death and then almost lost the Warehouse. I got no sleep last night waiting to hear the regents' decision of your fate and I'm still going. I've know I've wanted to be with you since I handcuffed you to that chair and there are not doubts but now I need to figure out what my life is going to be like with someone in it again. Last time I lost my partner. And now we have to tell people."

"If it helps I think they all already know." They both paused to a moment and then the truck was filled with laughter. Helena squeezed Myka's hand tightly and Myka smiled at her.

"I was ranting wasn't I?" Helena didn't reply but smiled. "I'm sorry. Sometimes when I get started I just can't stop myself."

"Something I was counting on dear. And one of your traits I am well aware of and find incredibly adorable."

They pulled into Leena's but sat in the car. Neither really wanted to let go of the other. They sat there for quite a while until Helena spoke up. "I'm aware they you may not want to make everyone aware of relationship at the moment so perhaps the best course of action would not be to stay in the car for an extended period of time. You know how Pete's mind works and where it will go."

"Right now I kind of want him to be right." She smiled and leaned over and caught Helena's lips in hers. Her hand wrapped itself into Helena's soft, feathery hair holding her mouth against her own. After a few moments it was Helena who had pulled away. "What's wrong," Myka asked disappointed that the moment was over so soon. Helena simply pointed.

Leena was running out the Bed and Breakfast followed closely by Pete. Myka expected him to trying to catch them doing something but as he got closer they could see no amusement on his face, just pure worry. They quickly got out of the car and Pete almost ran into Myka.

"Pete! Pete! Stop, what's wrong? Is something going on?" Myka was trying to get an answer out of her partner but he kept looking past her into the darkness. Leena ran up a moment later, carrying both her and Pete's coats.

"Myka get back in the car, Pete is in no state to drive."

"What is happening here? Is Sykes back? Did he have a failsafe in place or…?" She trailed off as Helena placed her hand on Myka's shoulder.

"Perhaps if you paused in your questioning Leena would be able to inform us of what incident has Pete in such a state."

Leena nodded grateful for the break in the questioning. "Claudia is gone. We came home and when I came to check on her she was pretending to be asleep. I figured she wanted to be alone so I headed to bed. However, right before bed I saw her leaving. I figured she was going on a walk but when I went to get a glass of water I saw the metronome was missing. That's when I woke Pete and called Artie. By the time I got off the Farnsworth, Pete was running out of the door."Myka quickly hopped back into the car followed by the other two to go out in search of Claudia.

**A few hours later**

They were all crowded into Artie's office. No one had seen him this upset before. He had clearly let his anger out before they arrived. Pete was sitting on the stairs leading up the Artie's bedroom. Leena was standing next to Trailer, petting the dog that had become extremely anxious at his owners actions. Myka and Helena sat close by each other at the table sifting through what seemed like endless papers Artie and pulled out on the metronome. He was typing furiously at his computer in an attempt to track any transactions Claudia had made.

"Of course she wouldn't use the Warehouse accounts but I put a trace on her last time she ran. Should have installed a chip to track her. Crazy girl she needs us, shouldn't be alone right now. What have I done? Is this what he was talking about?" The last part Pete picked up on.

"Who warned you about Artie?" He stalked down the stairs.

"What? Oh nothing just Josha mentions once that she might run away when she was upset." No one was really satisfied by the answer but they knew they weren't getting anymore out of Artie that night.

"Alright, all of you go home. I am incredibly grumpy tonight and will grumble at anyone I see." They all just stared at him. "What are you all waiting for? Go! Go! Get some sleep! Now!" With what they all left the warehouse and returned to Leena's. Everyone quickly went to bed but Helena and Myka who were sitting in Helena's room.

"I can't believe it! Does he really expect us to sleep? We could be back there looking for Claudia. I know that together we'd come up with something." She got up and began to pace the room. Helena just sat on the sofa, fingers nervously playing with the locket at her throat. She allowed Myka to rant to a few more moments before she stood and grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to sit down on the bed. She then sat next to her and took her hand in her own.

"You don't understand. You have not had a child. You feel that when something bad it is your responsibility and your responsibility alone to keep them safe. As much as Artie dodges around it he know that he cares for Claudia as a daughter and she sees him as a father. He needs to be the one to find her, to save her to know that he has not failed."

Myka almost retorted with a 'how do you know' but caught herself just in time. Instead she just looked into Helena's eyes. "But if we could help find Claudia faster, shouldn't we? Wouldn't he just be happy to have her home?"

"No. I never once blamed the woman I left in charge of Christina the day she died. I only blamed myself. It was my job as a mother to keep her safe and to save her. If the maid had indeed been the one to save her I would still be distraught it hadn't been me. Artie isn't thinking straight right now. Once when I was travelling with Charles once we had the pleasure of meeting Robert Louis Stevenson. He had just finished his book about split personalities and the duality of mankind."

"You talked with Stevenson about Jekyll and Hyde!" Helena simply looked at Myka. "Of course you did. Sorry, please go on." She despertatly wanted to question Helena about another one of her favorite authors but knew now was not the time. Once Helena realized she was done with the interjection she continued.

"I asked what Hyde was exactly supposed to represent. He just asked me when the first time I realized I could kill was. Thinking I replied the first time I held Christina, I would have done anything to protect her. He smiled and said 'people have called Hyde many thing. Hate, jealousy, fear, anger, pride, the list just goes on and on but they are all wrong. Hyde is love. Pure, undiluted love and love, Ms. Wells, is a psychopath."

They sat staring into one another's eyes for a long time. Finally Helena laid back and motioned for Myka to join her. She laid down and Helena laid her head on Myka's shoulder and wrapped herself around the agent. The nestled in close together and lost in their own silent thoughts drifted off to sleep in one another's arms.

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Pete stood outside Myka's door knocking softly. When she failed to respond her bust in and then pretended to avoid his eyes but was in actuality was peeking through his fingers. "Hope you're decent Mykes!" When there was no squeal of shock he stopping peering through his fingers and looked around the room. "Mykes! Myka where are you?"

He ran out onto the landing and saw the bathroom was also empty. Her bed didn't look like it had been slept in but Myka was the type to make it before she was even fully awake. Pete then went downstairs which was abandoned. _Please no. First Claudia, please don't let Myka be gone again_. He had never completely gotten over the fact that she had left him. He could not deal with the abandonment again. Finally he decided to check if Helena knew where she had gone. When he opened the door he could not contain his grin.

Helena and Myka were still in the clothes they had worn out the night before. Helena's shirt had ridden up quite a bit overnight though and you could see the underside of her bra. Myka's arm was obstructing the view as it was wrapped tightly around her. Her hair had not been straightened and the curls spread out behind her as she nuzzled her head into Helena's shoulder. One of Myka's legs was thrown over Helena who was holding her closely, lips resting upon Myka's forehead.

With the sound of the door opening the Victorian woman's eyes fluttered open. Her lips curled into a smile that was almost as devilish as Pete's. Her eyes were so dark they seemed nearly black and her pupils all but disappeared. Gingerly she withdrew an arm from Myka and brought her finger to her lips. Pete nodded grinning widely and slowly backed out of the door.

When he had gone Helena wrapped her arms around Myka again. She began to gently stroke her hair, humming softly to herself. She could feel Myka stirring so she laid a soft kiss against her curls. Myka tried to blink the sleep from her eyes. She had slept the best she had in many years. It took her a moment to realize that was because of the beautiful woman she had wrapped herself around. Reluctantly she drew back and looked into Helena's eyes.

"Good morning." She could not help but smiling. The early morning sunlight was coming in through the window behind Helena making her seem to glow. For a second she thought it was a dream because of how ethereal the writer looked.

"Good morning my dear. I must say it is by far the best morning I have had in over a hundred years." Myka giggled. Giggled? Had she really giggled? She turned red and quickly stopped. "Your laugh is quite adorable darling. Stop me if propriety forbids it but in my time it was customary to greet the ones who shared our bed with a kiss good morning."

Myka laughed again. "I love the way you talk and of course it would be ok!" She leaned back as Helena moved over her and kissed her deeply. When she attempted to move again Myka wrapped he fingers up in her hair and pulled her close, holder Helena's mouth against her own. She gasped and Myka took that as an invitation to slip her tongue into her mouth.

The kissed deepened as Helena's hands found their way to Myka's hips. They played at the bottom hem of her shirt. It was Myka's turn to gasp as Helena's fingertips brushed across the skin of her stomach. Shivers ran up and down her spine as Helena's hands made their way up towards he breasts, dragging the shirt along with her. It wasn't long before it was on the floor. Myka gasped as Helena's thumb brushed over her nipple. She had never been so disappointed as when the woman pulled away. The sound that left her was more a whimper than anything else.

"But why?" She pouted. Helena resisted temptation and threw the blanket over Myka as the door bust open. Pete yelled as he entered.

"Hope everyone is decent!"

"You do not hope that at all you little liar!" Helena was laughing along with them. "You are quite the pervert, I think I shall have to report you to the authorities!"

"Or, you could just try locking your door. An unlocked door is considered an invitation by this guy." He put both thumbs to his chest and let out a whistle. It was then that he noticed the shirt discarded on the floor where there had been none before. Looking at the bed he saw Myka shooting him a death glare as she held the blanket tightly against her.

"Oh. Good for you girls but you are going to have to continue this another time because I made pancakes." He was met with two unbelieving looks. "What! Ok, ok Leena made the pancakes but I added the M&Ms from my personal reserve so let's go." He grabbed Helena and threw her over his shoulder and began to walk downstairs. "Just so you two aren't tempted to stay up here. Come on Mykes grab your shirt and let's get pancakes! I didn't even have to solve a pyramid riddle this time." With that he turned, Helena pounding against his back and made his way to the kitchen. Myka sighed and threw her shirt back on before following them down.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry its a little short, having keyboard issues_

**Chapter 5**

By the time Myka had gotten downstairs everyone was seated in their usual places around the table with the exception of Claudia. She leaned for a moment against the doorframe watching what had become her family. She loved her parents and her sister but it was these people who were her true family. They not only knew the crazy world that she faced but lived in it with her. It didn't take long for Pete to see her standing there. He got up and grabbed her, pulling her not so reluctantly to the seat by Helena who gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You must taste Pete and Leena's pancakes, they are absolutely superb." With that she turned back to her own plate. Myka looked quickly at Artie and Leena for their reactions to Helena's kiss. Leena was simply smiling and nodded when she noticed Myka's glance and Artie was just tearing into the food like Pete. Relaxing she tore into her own pancakes suddenly ravenous.

After breakfast Artie gathered everyone in the living room. Myka sat on the arm of the couch next to Helena while Pete relaxed in the arm chair. Myka almost jumped when she felt Helena's hand on the small of her back, her finger caressing the little bit of skin showing. She gulped and tried to keep a stoic face.

"Well yes the Warehouse is safe. Sykes is gone and you have the day off, so I'll just be back to the Warehouse and…"

"Hold on a minute Artie." They all looked at Pete who had stood up and walked towards Artie. "I'd love a day off but let's save it until we find Claudia. I mean she's in pretty bad shape. We've all lost people on the job," he put his hand on Myka's shoulder, "and it's tough. Claudia is just a kid and she lost her best friend whose been standing in for Joshua. Last time she was alone she managed to break into the Warehouse. Who knows what she is going to do this time."

Here Helena stood up. "She is going to find a way to bring Steve back. She'll stop at nothing till she finds him and then will do anything in her power to bring him back. We know she has metronome so it will just be a matter of her learning how it works."

"How would you… Oh right. Sorry H.G." Helena looked briefly as though someone had slapped her but she quickly recovered. Her hand went quickly to the locket at her throat. Myka could see her force a smile on her face.

"It's quite alright Pete."

"No, Helena I forgot. I'm sorry, really."

"Please. Pete I will be fine." Her knuckles turned white around the locket. Leena looked worried, she could see the change in Helena's aura. The darkness had almost completely blackened what had been there moments before. Suddenly it was almost gone as Myka put a hand between her shoulders. Leena shuddered to think what would happen if anything ever happened to Myka. "Perhaps Pete is right though and we should all go and attempt to intercept her. Resurrection artifacts rarely work correctly and never come without a price."

Artie looked at her, the concern painted across his face. "Right well then I should get going." Pete began to interject but Artie cut him off. "I will be going. Just me. Your presence may alert the regents to what is going on but I should be able to stay beneath their radar. So enjoy your day off. If I'm not back inventory tomorrow, make sure everything is where it should be." He began to walk out the door before seemingly remembering something. "Oh, Helena. The stipulations of you return include staying out of the H.G. section, anything MacPherson bagged, the Dark Vault and well the list is pretty long and on my desk. Sorry." He genuinely looked it. He went back to muttering as he left.

Once he was gone everyone just looked around. Pete looked furious and began pacing and muttering about being not being able to help. As desperately as she wanted to go back to bed and spend the day with Helena she knew that she couldn't really relax until Claudia was back."Ok Pete. Calm down." He continued until Myka stepped in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. "Pete listen to me okay?" He stopped and stared at her sullenly.

"I'm not giving up on her Myka. We have to find Claudia, I can't just sit back and wait for Artie."

"I know Pete but this is just like when I was fighting with your mom. We aren't getting anywhere arguing with Artie or talking to ourselves. Let's go to the Warehouse and actually do something."

A smile broke out across his face. "Are you saying…" Myka nodded. "Yes! To the Pete cave." He pumped his fist in the air and they all set off for the Warehouse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_What is up with the lack of episode this week! I was extremely disappointed and looked forward to it all day!_

"So first off would be tracking down Steve's body right?" Pete stood before the whiteboard that he had just cleared of all of his information on Sykes. "Ok, well assuming we all agree…," he paused for protests but there were none. "Right, so, Steve's body. Now we just need Claudia to track…" he trailed off again. "This is why we need her back." He plopped down in an armchair with a humph.

"Well I could give it a go." Helena had been leaning against wall. Just being back here made her so grateful. Ever since they had stopped Sykes she had been able to smell the faint scent of apples, just as she had when she had first been apprenticed at Warehouse 12. "Claudia began to teach me the basics of how to get into information on computers that was not meant for my eyes." She began to write something on the board when a voice at the entrance to the Pete cave made everyone jump.

"Agent Wells. First day back and you are already trying to get yourself in trouble. I assure you after Claudia's discovery of your new identity there have been more firewalls installed that will allow the regents to trace everything back to you." Helena had the grace to look abashed. "As you are still on the highest level of probation, I'd imagine you would do anything to stay off my fellow regents' radar."

She walked across the room to sit beside Myka on the couch who patted her knee reassuringly. "Mrs. Lattimere, you can't expect us to just sit here. You know your son better than that and I think you are getting to know me better than that."

"Myka please call me Jane. And yes that is why I came here. After arguing extensively with what remains of the regents I have gotten them to agree to allow Claudia to bring Steve back when she finds him. I am asking that the three of you do not try to assist her or discourage her. I will be dealing with her when she arrives at the building where Stephen's body is being held."

"No!" Helena stood abruptly staring into Jane Lattimere's eyes. "Resurrection artifacts are the most dangerous of all. Look at the phoenix. The law of nature is that all must die. When the death it originally seeks is kept from it then it will take another life but it will not be denied."

"I'm sorry Ms. Wells but your input is irrelevant. The decision has been made. I suggest you three spend the day preparing something to welcome Claudia and Stephen back." With that she turned on her heel and left.

"Ugh!" H.G. let out an exasperated sigh and got up walking over to the punching bag Pete had set up. She punched it twice before doing what Pete could only describe as a ninja kick accompanied by a scream of frustration. Neither had seen this side of Helena. Even when she had been about to start a second ice age she was calm and collected until the end but even that was not violent like this.

"Helena, please calm down. This is a good thing right?" Myka stood and gripped the woman by the shoulders. Pete stood back trying to understand the mixed vibes he was getting from Helena. She felt both very safe and very dangerous. That was never good. "We get everyone home. Finally, it all works out to a happy ending." For a moment they just stared at one another. Even holding the Minoan trident Helena's eyes had never been so black. She could not tell where the pupils ended and the iris began. Finally her breath slowed and her eyes changed back to their normal dark brown.

Pete clapped his hand bringing the two women out of their trance. "Hey hey ladies I am the only one who gets to make googly eyes in the Pete cave. You two can go get your own." Myka let out a nervous laugh but Helena was too strung up. "Well you heard my dear old mom. Let's go home and set everything up!"

Everyone cheered when Claudia and Jinx walked through the doors of the B&B. He still seemed to be in a state of shock but came around enough to laugh and roll his eyes when Pete took off his shirt and began to dance. It took Claudia longer to adjust. After the first hour and drink or two she finally managed to wander away from Steve to use the bathroom. Walking down the hall she saw Myka and Helena making out. Myka didn't notice Claudia's arrival but her fellow inventor did. She raised an eyebrow and grabbed Myka's ass pulling her closer. She winked and then broke off the kiss.

"Helena," Myka protested softly.

"I think we can continue this later after the festivities." Myka pouted softly. "Perhaps also when we don't have an audience." Myka spun around and turned the color of Claudia's hair. Claudia just smiled and pumped her fist in the air.

She ran back into the living room where everyone was stranding around. She pushed Pete and exclaimed you didn't tell me!" By this time Myka and Helena had rejoined the party. Myka was still beet red and Helena was laughing, stopping her from running away with an arm around her waist. Claudia looked at Helena. "Ok so who made the first move?"

"We are adults does it really need to come down to this? Besides I figured the bets would be off after I first left the Warehouse."

"No way lady, you are not getting off that easy. So could you hold off?" Helena sighed and drew a twenty from her pocket.

"No, no you have won. I got tired of waiting but in no way did I lose." She planted a kiss on a confused looked Myka. Claudia ran to Pete and laughed.

"Okay Pete you can pay Artie. Leena, I'll cut you in once we get all the money."

"Did I miss something here?" Myka shrugged off Helena's arm and made her way to Pete. "What did you and H.G. have to pay Claudia, Artie and Leena for?" His eyes fell to the ground and his foot kicked at invisible dirt. Seeing he was keeping his mouth shut for once Myka pushed against his chest nearly knocking her partner over. "Pete! Fess up. Now!"

He looked around for anyone to save him but no one would meet his eye except Claudia who was grinning. "We kinda, may have, sorta, ummm…" Myka held up a fist. "Whoa, hey! Watch were you're pointing that! Anyway. We all had a little wager going on."

Myka looked dangerously livid. "Obviously but what exactly was it for?"

"Just tell her Pete, the longer you wait the madder she'll get."

"So anyway we originally placed bets on whether or not you and Helena would get together but no one would say it wasn't going to happen so we changed it to who was finally going read to make the first move." She punched him anyway. But in the arm instead of the face like she had originally intended.

Helena came up behind her and pinned her arms to her side. Myka struggled for a minute then eventually broke down into laughter. She turned around and kissed Helena to the catcalls of Pete and Claudia. When they broke off she had drawn another twenty from Helena's pocked and went over to Claudia throwing her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Told you I could hold off longer than her." They all laughed at the shocked expression and Pete and Helena's face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Sorry for the long delay. I just moved to London for school and things have been so busy I haven't really had the chance to sit down and write._

It was well after midnight when the party began to wind down. Steve was obviously exhausted and could barely stand so Pete and Claudia helped him upstairs back to his room with the promise of going to get his belongings the next day. Artie was about to leave when he pulled aside Helena for a quick talk. That had been over an hour ago and the two still sat in the corner in quiet discussion. They now seemed thick as thieves which raised a few eyebrows but no one was brave enough to mention it. Myka and Leena went about the downstairs trying to tidy up the B&B from the impromptu party.

"Myka, you really don't need to help me with that you know. You should go up to bed with everyone else. I'm just going to put the dishes in the sink and I'll wash them tomorrow."

Myka glanced into the other room where Helena was still talking to Artie. They exchanged a smile and Helena held up a finger indicating that she was almost done. "That's ok Leena. I'm not really ready for bed anyway."

"You're not, or you don't want to go up without Helena?" A little smiled played on the edge of Leena's lips. "I don't know who you would be trying to fool Myka, especially at this point and especially with me. I could read the...tension between the two of you for ages."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"No, I'm just experienced with these kind of things. Everyone knows, are you embarrassed about it Myka?"

"No." She answered quickly. Too quickly to not get a questioning look from Leena. "I'm not embarrassed I've just never really talked about my relationships with anyone. I didn't have a lot of girlfriends in school to talk about the guys I dated with and then my first real serious relationship was Sam and that we kept a secret. So I don't really have any experience talking and teasing with my friends about the people I'm with."

There was a pause were Leena just studied Myka's face and then from upstairs Pete could be heard bellowing. "My two favourite lezzie ladies aren't in bed yet?" Then he yelled down the stairs. "Hurry up you two before I am too tired to accidently walk in on you two chickas doing _your bow chicka wow wow _thing."

"Well I'm pretty sure you'll be used to it by this time tomorrow." Leena and Myka laughed. "Now that everything is good in Pete's eyes you two will have his full and undivided attention."

Myka sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't want to do something that will distract him. Maybe give him a set of shiny old keys to play with? Or, you know, anything shiny or that he could eat."

"Nope, all yours."

Helena chose that moment to walk into the room. She wrapped her arms around Myka who jumped and would have probably accidently punched Helena if her arms hadn't been pinned to her sides. "Were you talking about me? Now that Artie has left I am indeed all yours for the rest of the night."

"No, unfortunately we were talking about Pete. He is also mine to deal with."

He chose again the perfect moment to yell down. "Come on girls. I'm so gonna fall asleep soon. Don't I get a least a little moaning to dream about?"

With that Myka broke free from Helena and tore up the stairs screaming obscenities and threats at Pete. Leena and Helena listened to a door slam, then pounding and words being yelled through the wooden barrier.

"Well, I best go and make certain that our darling Myka does not destroy the lovely doors of your establishment dear Leena. And then I believe I shall retire for the night so I bid you adieu."

"Wait Helena." She paused and turned around. "Take care of her please. Don't push her and let her take things at her pace."

"I would never dream of anything else. That woman means the world to be and I would do anything to keep her happy." There was another slam that sounded like something was breaking accompanied by more yelling. "Now good night Leena."

"Good night, Helena."

_Next chapter should be up very soon and will be rated M._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Helena made her way up the stairs at Leena's. She could not contain her laughter when she saw Myka leaning with her head against Pete's door and both hands rattling the doorknob. "I swear if you don't come out here right now Pete it's going to get worse and worse when I finally get you."

Helena silently moved up behind her. "Fine Pete, you are not obligated to open the door, but are you aware of the consequences that await you if you remained locked safely inside. First I will promise you that the next time you are entertaining a lady for the evening I will be forced to recount to her the occasion when you were dressed up as a gladiator and wore a skirt. As a story teller this will just be the first in a long series of your various and embarrassing adventures. Secondly, I will assure your safety for the night but on the morrow I shall indulge Myka with my impressive ability to disable locks. This will render your door open to her at anytime. So I implore you to treat with my dear Myka this evening."

She stood back and as she had anticipated the door quickly swung open. "Ok, ok you win. Do you your worst Mykes just leave my pretty face alone!"

Myka was just looking back and forth between Pete and Helena and then she burst out laughing. "Ok, this isn't even fair! Pete isn't a match for me on my own. If we double team him, it completely takes the fun out of it."

"Hey, hey! Speak for yourself Mykes. Doubled teamed by your two just sounds like a lot of fun to me!"

He didn't have time to close the door before Myka's fist came flying and connected solidly with his shoulder. "No okay Pete, not ok."

"Sorry but I'm afraid I find that phrase is completely unfamiliar."

"Well when I said double team I meant the two of us working together to piss off Pete. He meant two of us, well..."

"I was thinking a hot and dirty threesome." Again Helena raised an eyebrow. "The three of us all having sex."

"Ah, I am afraid Pete that I at the very least have no intention of inviting you to a _ménage a trois_, and though I would never presume to speak for Myka I highly assume that she would also not be entirely willing in your proposal."

"Hey a guy can dream."

"Sick. I am going to bed. If you do have that dream DO NOT TELL ME!" With that Myka stormed off into her own room.

"I shall also wish you good night Pete. I feel the tug of longing to accompany my sweet lady to bed and am a slave to her heart's desires." With that she walked away, leaving Pete wondering if she would always talk like that. She knocked gently on Myka's door but received no reply so she opened the door slowly. "Is it ok if I join you Myka."

"Of course sorry, I thought you were Pete here to tease me more." Helena stepped in to see Myka wearing only a wife beater and a pair of shorts. She paused to look at how even dressed in simple and boyish clothing Myka still looked beautiful.

"What?" Her face had a slight blush when she noticed Helena's staring. "I don't always sleep in the clothes I wore all day. Do you want something to wear?"

Helena paused only long enough to lock the door, ensuring a curious Pete would not wander his way into the room. She walked over to Myka and brushed a stray strand of hair back from her face. They stared longingly for a moment before Helena replied, "I do not usually wear clothes to bed at all." She saw the swell in Myka's throat as she swallowed, the dilation of her pupils and how she leaned forward slightly, most likely subconsciously towards Helena. "Perhaps you can help me get changed for bed."

"But you just said you don't wear, oh..." The corners of Helena's mouth curled up and as she raised an eyebrow.

"Such a smart girl, but a little slow on the uptake." In the back of her mind Leena's words of caution bubbled to the surface. "Unless you are not ready Myka? If that is the case I am more than happy to retire and just dream of ravishing you."

In response Myka almost jumped towards Helena. Neither had time to recover their balance as they both fell to the bed. Myka pinned both of Helena's hand above her head with her own. She kissed the woman with such passion and ferocity it seemed almost desperate. The kiss seemed far more passionate than that of someone who was just discovering a new lover's body. It was possessive and seemed to have been preformed a million times before.

Eventually her mouth began to make its way down to Helena's throat. She lingered on the pulse point just on the curve of her neck, slowly kissing it and messaging it with her lips. Out of nowhere the loving gesture turned feral when Myka's teeth nipped at the skin. Helena almost jumped out of her skin. Her eye flew open and her back arched as her body tried desperately to connect with Myka's. She, however, held her body just high enough over Helena's that the only contact was from her mouth and the hands pinning the Victorian's wrists' above her.

In the back of her mind she laughed at the warning Leena had given her. Perhaps she should have given it to Myka because there was certainly no need to push the secret service agent. Any thoughts of Leena's warnings flew out of her head as Myka dragged her teeth along Helena's collarbone towards her shoulder. She switched her hands around so both Helena's wrists were held in one hand. With the other she made quick work of unbuttoning Helena's shirt and pushing it back, exposing her breasts.

"No bra." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"No, I simply wished to make things easier for you if we wanted to sneak away from the party."

"Good. You should keep that in mind for the future." After that Myka's mouth became quite occupied with Helena's nipple. Her free hand went to the other breast and began to knead it as Myka used a combination of her tongue and teeth on her nipple. When it became oversensitive she switched sides which also meant she had to switch hands. In the moment she was free Helena slipped out of her shirt and quickly put her hands back where they had been before. This led to a raised eyebrow.

"Now I can see what you're into."

"Well darling yes but normally I'm the one in control."

Myka quickly licked both nipples and then gently blew across Helena's chest. Both instantly became more alert and Helena could not help but let out a guttural moan.

"Oh, really?"

Helena tried to respond but her throat was completely dry. She was sure everything she had was in the pool of heat between her legs. She simply moaned again and pushed off the bed in an attempt to reach Myka who stayed so temptingly just out of her reach. Seeing how desperate Helena was becoming and how badly she wanted to touch her Myka finally let go of Helena's arms so she could take off her jeans. She just left them where they were because at the moment she could think of no better place to put them so she grabbed the headboard for support. Soon she wearing absolutely nothing. She waited but it seemed Myka had stopped. She looked up to see Myka staring down at her. The confidence of earlier gone and now looking a bit frightened.

"What's the matter love?" She desperately wanted to take Myka's hand and force it between her legs but right now she was more concerned than anything.

"I'm fine. I stopped to look at how beautiful you are," she paused and smiled. "Then I realised I had never done this before and didn't want to, you know, do anything wrong."

"I can be very vocal if you'd like me to love but I assure you, thus far I have not needed to relay any instructions. If you are not ready though I will wait." It actually hurt to say those words but she would do nothing to hurt the relationship developing between her and Myka.

"Just, tell me if I hurt you or anything ok?"

Helena nodded her consent and lay back down. Myka lay across Helena and began to kiss her, much more gently than she had before. Helena became even more aroused just feeling the pressure of Myka's body upon her own. Myka's hands explored every inch of Helena that she could reach. Her hair, jaw, shoulders, breasts, stomach, waist and finally the inside of her thigh. Helena gasped and shuddered when Myka's hand finally found its way between her legs to brush against her hair with gentle fingers. Assuming she had done something wrong Myka went to withdraw but with cat like reflexes Helena caught her hand. She didn't force it anywhere but she held it a top of her pelvis long enough to let Myka know that it was alright.

Slowly she began running her fingers over the soft curls over and over again until one slipped through and ran up and down the length of her. Again she gasped and her pelvis moved uncontrollably seeking Myka's hand again. Feeling reassured she took one finger and slowly began playing with Helena's clit. Instantly she began to writhe on the bed, moaning. Myka picked up the pace and found a rhythm that had Helena practically crawling out of her skin. She could no longer maintain a kiss with Myka as she struggled for breath so the brunette's mouth became occupied once again with Helena's neck, collarbone and breasts. Myka then slipped her middle finger inside of Helena switching to her thumb to maintain the pressure on her clit.

Inside Helena was warm and inviting and Myka found it easy to slip another finger inside her. She was so wet that she was soon able to add a third. She looked down on Helena and saw her eyes nearly roll back in her head. She found a small place that felt different than everything else. She pushed against it and Helena actually screamed. She began thrusting against Myka's hand and the two quickly worked out a rhythm that made Helena come in a matter of moments.

Not ready to leave Myka kept her fingers inside while Helena rode out the crashing waves that shuddered through her body. When she finally calmed down Myka removed her fingers and kissed Helena gently on the forehead. Her eyes fluttered in an attempt to open but eventually she just gave up.

"Never." It came out almost as a whisper. Myka's heart skipped a beat. Did she mean never again, or I never should have. "I've never screamed before." The words came in short gasps as Helena was still trying to catch her breath.

"And they say the Victorians were repressed."

"Yes, in a way. It was never quite so liberating. Could never let myself go. Afraid to be caught. Don't care with you." The words seemed to come easier now and had lost her sense of propriety, but her eyes still refused to open. "Will you, take off, your clothes, Myka? I want to feel you against me." Her voice seemed so needing Myka hastened to reply and quickly sank back into bed wrapping Helena up in her arms. Just before she fell asleep Helena chuckled. "And you thought you wouldn't be good."


End file.
